Balance and symmetry are critical elements in the evaluation of posture beauty.
As technology for evaluating posture during walking, JP 2001-218754A discloses technology for evaluating the beauty and health of movement by analyzing foot pressure distribution during walking. Also, JP 2008-109966A discloses technology for creating a Lissajous figure for an acceleration waveform and displaying the distribution of the acceleration of the center of gravity of a body. For example, when time variation in the forward-backward or left-right acceleration of a measurement subject is expressed, an ideal walking posture with uniform left-right balance is represented by a line graph such as that shown in FIG. 23A. When time variation in the forward-backward acceleration of a measurement subject is expressed, a walking posture in which the stride length of the right foot is long is represented by a line graph such as that shown in FIG. 23B, in which the forward-backward acceleration is high in the right foot walking period. When time variation in the left-right acceleration of a measurement subject is expressed, a walking posture in which the center of gravity is right-of-center is represented by a line graph such as that shown in FIG. 24A, in which there is a large degree of variation in acceleration on the right side in the right foot walking period. When time variation in the forward-backward acceleration of a measurement subject is expressed, a so-called “bow-legged” walking posture in which the stride width is greatly shifted left and right is represented by a line graph such as that shown in FIG. 24B, in which there is a small degree of variation in forward-backward acceleration in the walking period of one foot (the right foot in this figure).